The Mermaid Pirate: Preview
by Roxy95Violet
Summary: A two week old baby is sent out to sea in a longboat to face her death at Whitecap Bay. As her parents try to get her back, they're too late as the boat is empty and the child is gone.
1. Preview

**The Mermaid Pirate - Preview**

* * *

The wind was calm. The sky was clear. The tides were tame. A single longboat drifted along the Caribbean Sea. Gently being rocked as the waves carried the boat over the ocean. Within the longboat lay a bundle of old, ragged blankets.

* * *

_This story starts with a woman. A goddess, known to be as untameable as the sea, but as beautiful as a flower. Men both feared her, loved her and worshipped her. But for that woman, there was only ever one man, one sailor, that could tame her. She loved this man with all her heart, so she gave him a task to prove himself. The sailor was charged with ferrying the poor, lost souls of those who died at sea, and take them to the afterlife but only once every ten years, would he be able to set foot on land._

_Because this love was requited, the young sailor agreed and promised that, every ten years, he would return to her. So he set sail but whenever he did return the woman was no where to be seen. However, ninety years after the promise was made, when the ten years was up and the sailor came ashore, he went to that spot where he last saw the woman and came across a child. A baby wrapped in pure white blanket. Confused, the sailor picked up the child, and as the child opened her eyes, he stared into the crystal blue eyes of the woman he once loved._

_Betrayed, the sailor took the child aboard his ship, and gathered the men of the sea, the Pirate Brethren, and plotted with them to get revenge on the goddess. He loved her, returned to land for her, ferried souls for her, gave up his freedom for her, only for her to have someone else's child. As the Pirate Brethren gathered, they planned to tear the goddess away from her power and imprison her in a mortal body._

_The sailor stood in front of her on his ship, the child sleeping in his arms. The woman cried out to him but he wouldn't listen. He took the child, place her in the longboat and cast it off to forever set sail until it reached it's destination, Whitecap Bay, to leave the unfaithful woman's child at the mercy of the mermaids. The woman cried, hapless to help her child as the sailor looked down at her in pity._

_"What 'ave you done?" she wailed, knowing the child would not last a day at sea, let alone the wrath of mermaids. "Why are you doing this?"_

_"Why did you have another man's child?" he retorted._

_"I did not. I 'ave always been faithful to you-"_

_"Lies! Do not mistake me for a fool, Calypso!" the Captain roared._

_Calypso shook and bowed her head. "The child is yours, Davy." She looked him in the eyes. "Did you not know that a Goddess' pregnancy is different from mortals. It does not last nine month but ninety years. It is also dangerous to be around a pregnant goddess as we cannot control our powers. That's why I was ne'er there. And now you have condemned your own child to death."_

_His eyes widened in realisation and looked back to the longboat that set off moments ago only to see it was gone. In blind panic, the Captain shouted orders and the ship set off in pursuit to catch the boat before it was too late as the ex-goddess prayed to Poseidon to keep their child safe._

* * *

And that's how it happened. How a child not even a month old ended up in longboat slowly drifting towards its doom. But the child was none the wiser. The little girl wrapped in the pure white blanket was fast asleep. Her eyelashes fanned across her chubby cheeks. Her lips forming a pout, being soothed by the gently rocking of the waves and the warmth of the blanket.

Three days and three nights the child sailed for. Not crying out once for food or for the comfort of her parents. Just sleeping there until the boat came to a gentle stop in the middle of a rocky cove that is Whitecap Bay. The boat was still and the child was aware of this. For the first time since her journey started, she woke up. She became aware of everything. Her mother being gone. Being in the middle of nowhere. No food. So she did what any child would. For the first time she cried.

She screamed and wailed for someone to at least notice her. And someone did. Below, in the depths of the water, a mermaid was swimming along the sea bed, when she heard the cries. Looking up, she spotted the longboat and gave a carnivorous grin. Calling for her sisters, she made the assent to the surface, hunger in her eye at the thought of a new prey.

When she broke the surface, the crying died down to small whimpers. Curiosity got the better of the mermaid and she peaked over the edge of the boat. The baby laid in the middle flaring its arms and legs around and giggled as the mermaid poked her head up. Confused, the mermaid leaned in closer, cocking her head. The baby stopped giggling and copied her. She reached out gentle stroked her cheek and smiled.

"What are you doing here, little one?" she asked. She just laid there and babbled gibberish.

* * *

Hours later, The Flying Dutchman dropped its anchor alongside the longboat. Calypso and Davy Jones looked in only to find the blankets that once contained their child. Jones left to his cabin without a word while Calypso clutched the blanket to her crying when the same mermaid came to the surface again.

"Why are you sad, Calypso?" she asked.

"I 'ave lost my child." she replied.

"You mean the child that was in this boat?" Calypso only nodded. "Do not mourn for your child, she is safe."

"Where is she?" Calypso asked.

"We performed the blood ritual. She is one of us now." the mermaid said.

"You mean…"

"She is a mermaid."

"Why?"

"There is a prophecy about a child who sails into the mermaids domain. The child of a goddess who will be the saviour and ruler of the seas. Surely you know of this prophecy?"

"Yes. I was the one who made it." said Calypso.

"Then you now what her destiny is. Do not worry, she will know who her true parents are." the mermaid said.

Calypso climbed aboard the Dutchman and goes in search of Davy to tell him the news. She finds him in his cabin clutching a knife in one hand and his heart in another. He fell to his knees and then collapsed on the floor. Calypso ran over to him and rocked his body.

"No. No! Why 'ave you done this?" Calypso cried.

"I cannot live with the guilt of knowing I killed our child." he rasped.

"But she is alive. She lives with the mermaids."

Davy held a hand to her cheek. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

Calypso laid his body in the middle of his cabin. She ran over to a chest and started taking out various items. She lit candles around his body and began to cast a spell linking the captain to ship.

After the deed was done, Calypso stood on the balcony of her shack and watched as the Flying Dutchman sailed away. She closed her eyes in prayer. "May Poseidon watch over you, Vanessa Jones."

And so the legend begins…of the Mermaid Pirate.

* * *

A/N The first thing I have ever written, kind of. I'm unsure whether or not to write this story which would follow the Pirates of the Caribbean movies and be a Jack/OC. Without giving too much away its about Calypso and Davy Jones' child who turns into a mermaid, becomes a pirate and ends up getting dragged along on Jack's adventures.

It's still undecided and may not happen until the end of the year at the pace I'm writing (I'm easily distracted). But that means if you have any suggestions, thoughts or criticism (hopefully not the last one) then please review so I can make any changes to the plot before I get too involved. It also means I can get a head start on the story so updates can happen more regularly (seriously, I have the attention span of a goldfish).


	2. AN Sequel

The Sequel has now been posted call 'The Mermaid Pirate: Curse of the Black Pearl'. Enjoy


End file.
